


莫斯科郊外的晚上

by SississiS



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SississiS/pseuds/SississiS
Summary: 一九九一年十二月二十五日。
Relationships: China/USSR | Soviet Union (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	莫斯科郊外的晚上

那个夜晚对他——甚至世界——影响巨大。从丘吉尔口中落下的铁幕将以一个国家消亡为代价，随三色旗一同升起。

王耀记得第一步踏入郊外那片白桦林时迈的是左脚，被风夺去水分的干枯落叶被踩下发出的细微声响听起来仿佛脆弱梦境自内而外崩塌碎裂。他借着微弱的星光照亮脚下的小片林地，谨慎地绕过正在萌发的幼苗。

在林中迎接他的依旧是一句：“我的小布尔什维克，晚上好。”话语的主人有着一头明亮如火白金短发，米色冬大衣领口与冷白脖颈交界处的红围巾在暗夜里燃烧。“好久不见，”王耀咽回即将出口的音节，在头脑中找出一个合适的称谓，“老大哥。”夜色渐浓，北风摇着白桦，抖下一片稀稀落落的叶雨。

此后是长久的沉默。他们都心知肚明这是永别，早已背住了拟定的发言稿；但正因是永别，事先预备的官腔长句，一个词也挤不出来。他们思考着自己要以什么方式面对铁幕升起的一瞬。肃杀寒风刮过，冷冽悲伤的气息随粘在风中回旋飘荡的白桦枯叶起伏摇晃的莹紫视线漫溢而出。

“这可真意外，我的小布尔什维克。为暴君送终的竟是曾与他交恶的南方邻居。”依旧绵软的语调已压抑不住凄凉神色。那片风中枯叶被风撕裂，发出一声脆响，碎成飘落在林间的几截残尸。“真抱歉啊，二月才与你重逢，如今又得再见啦。”

王耀依旧低着头，斟酌着用词：“红葵花可不是这时开放的，同志。”吐字清晰缓慢，词句里听不出嘲讽，只有陈述既定事实的理性。

他连眼泪都笑出来了。“当然，当然。这我知道，同志。”一连串软硬颚音弹跳而出，最后的“达瓦里希”被特意强调。十二月的冷风正在林间肆无忌惮地扩张领地，但又不敢侵扰这雪国的君主。谒见帝王的涌动气流趴伏在无形的丹陛下，寒风谄媚地梳理着仿佛将阳光尽数饮下的西伯利亚雪原的发丝。

“你还记得吗？《莫斯科郊外的晚上》。”王耀好半天才挤出句没头没脑的话，立即得到了回应：“啊~那首我拉着手风琴伴奏，教一次我的小布尔什维克就记得七七八八——”

“不是这个意思。”北极熊一样的家伙有些惊异地看着一向温文尔雅的黑发邻居，今天他有些反常。

“已经填上中文词啦，”稍作停顿，音节继续飞快迸出，“词曲配合天衣无缝，歌曲脍炙人口。”

他有些烦躁地抓乱了飞翘的白金短发，眉心紧锁，似乎刚经历了一番激烈的心理斗争而他已经做出了决定——摘下红色围巾，把它松松绕在王耀颈间。

暖金眼睛眨了眨：“我不冷。”

曾握过星期六义务劳动的煤铲、AK-47的枪柄与玉米棒现在却拢着一片毛茸茸的红的双手僵停在空中。

“这和我答应你有什么关系，没什么不好意思的。”整理着围巾，调整得松紧合度，王耀不紧不慢地补充。

“黎明相当寒冷，同志。”他起身，面对骤然加速的北风呼喊，“多穿点衣服，记得要批判地吸收老大哥感冒恶化的经验。”一个意有所指的微笑。“时间快到了，为我唱首歌吧小布尔什维克。”

“得了。唱什么《牢不可破的联盟》啊……”

“Не слышны всаду даже шорохи……”他两手揣在大衣口袋里，望向白桦林深处，声音被风切碎，散失于漠漠寒气。

“……夜色多么好，令人心驰神往……”

白色火焰正在以肉眼可见的速度融入黑暗。

“……多少话儿留在心上……”

斯拉夫人声音渐弱。

“……长夜快过去天色蒙蒙亮，衷心祝福你好姑娘……”

从油画里拿出的厚重紫色此刻变得薄且透。

“……莫斯科郊外的晚上。”

金属勋章与铺满落叶的地面相撞发出闷响。

“别了，同志。”王耀拾起那枚星星。

“晚安。”

也许是对白桦林说的。


End file.
